This invention relates generally to fluid sprinkling and more particularly to snow making towers for ski slopes.
The typical snow making system for ski resorts includes a plurality of snow making towers which are positioned along the ski slope. However, placement of manufactured snow on the ski slope proper becomes very difficult under varying wind conditions. In order to compensate for this, some snow making towers may be rotated to direct the snow making spray. However, even this does not properly compensate for the many different wind variations and the snow build-up occurs at places on the ski slope where it is not needed nor desired, creating a waste. In addition, this type of snow making system of the prior art generally requires that the snow making towers be placed along the center line of the ski slope in order to build up a snow base on either side of the line of snow making towers for skiing. This, of course, creates a hazard possibility for the skiers and it is therefore preferred that the ski towers be positioned to one side or the other of the ski slopes.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable snow making tower which will eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages and provide proper placement of the manufactured snow on the ski slope for different wind conditions.